


Once Upon Another Time

by labelladama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelladama/pseuds/labelladama
Summary: She was his everything. He loved her more than anyone on this Earth but he ruined her name and betrayed her trust, and the worst part of it all was after all that he had done she still loved him. And he left her.Now Captain James Flint, he was the most notorious and feared pirate of the seas. But long ago he was once a man named James McGraw. The past he hid so well from his close partners was something he vowed to remain secret. But by some unfortunate occurrence of events, secrets will slowly be revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Black Sails fan fiction! I really love this show so much and I hope you will all enjoy my own take at the story.

1701, London, England 

Frances gripped her brown luggage, falling in line with the people ahead of her to disembark the ship. She was excited to be back home and couldn't wait to see her father but London wasn't the thing that made her heart race.

Her mind rambled on as she bit her lip. Would he remember her? Would he even recognise her? What if he wasn't waiting at the docks like he promised?

A guard clad in red assisted Frances off the ship and when her feet touched British land, her eyes immediately shifted to the people waiting for their loved ones.

James was twenty when she had left to boarding school in Denmark ,at the young age of thirteen. They were close as he was always around her father, learning under his guidance. When he stayed with them before she departed, the two had a common interest in books and bonded over them. He was surprised by how mature she was for her age and he often pondered on how an intelligent woman she'd grow up to be.

Metres away from the crowd at the docks...he waited. James searched for the young familiar face he knew, keeping the promise he made to the young sweet girl. Over the years while she was abroad, letters were shared between them and through them, James could observe how she matured and grew through her well thought out words.

Frances glanced around as she made her way through the crowd, still searching for the familiar face of her friend. When she was little, she had a small crush on James and she usually shrugged it off thinking it would fade but whilst away ,when she had turned sixteen, her feelings towards the man intensified.

Her eyes caught the handsome chiselled face with the unmistakable blue eyes that she loved so much, her heart leapt from her chest.

"James." She gasped, like the sight of him had knocked the wind out of her chest.

He held himself differently, chin up and never looking down as he used too.The dark blue navy uniform he wore screamed of authority and his new found status, the black hat that sat upon his head covered the ginger shade of his hair but none the less, he was as dashing as she had last seen him, and if possible even more.

James noticed the young woman a few metres in front of him staring. When he looked at her, a small shy smile formed on her rosy cheeked face.

It can't be, he thought.

The same chocolate brown eyes that warmed his heart gazed upon him. She has grown. James observed her, his eyes skimming her whole body. She grew taller, the corset hugged her waist showing the curves that had developed and he tried to look away but the sight of her was breathtaking.

Little Frances was no longer a girl...she was a woman now.

She glowed. James would be lying if he said she wasn't attractive, the years whilst she was away made all her small young childish features wither and blossom to a more delicate one. She bloomed from a bud to a rose.

"Miss Hennessy." He greeted as he approached her, taking her luggage from her satin gloved hand.

"Mr. McGraw." She curtsied. "Or should I say, Lieutenant."

A playful grin was on her plump pink lips. James's brows raised, her character had certainly changed.

Her grin then broke into a wide childlike smile as she threw her arms around him, taking him by surprise.

He stiffened at the contact, he was rarely shown any affection and also the people around them were staring. They would think it was very improper.

"I'm so glad to see you." Frances sighed happily and James hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, returning her embrace.

"Im very glad to see you too." James said a small smile on his face , he wished to touch her face but he held himself back.

"The carriage is waiting, Frances." James told her changing the subject as he took the luggage from the ground and loading it onto the carriage, to get themselves away from the crowd , who knew exactly who Frances was.

He held his hand out as he assisted Frances onto the carriage, she was blushing hard and her heart was beating fast. She was utterly infatuated with the man and every gesture made her heart flutter.

The journey on the way back to her home was pleasant. James sat across her and unbeknownst to her, would gaze at her as she looked out the window looking at the familiar places she knew, noting the little changes and new buildings that have come up.He honestly with no doubt, found her beautiful.

James scolded himself, for thinking such a way.

"Has my father missed me?" Frances asked, her eyes still looking out the window.

James shifted in his seat slightly.

"Of course he has."

A modest nostalgic smile was on her face as she thought of her father.

"I didn't know you joined the navy. You never wrote about it in our letters." Frances stated, not looking at him.

"I didn't want to write something that would've not have had the possibility of happening." James confessed and for the first time in the whole ride, her brown eyes looked at him.

"You don't believe in yourself much do you?"

James kept his posture straight but from his expression, Frances knew that he doubted himself because of his background.

She gingerly took his hand in hers, surprising James, his eyes moving from her white laced gloved hand to look at her.

Her eyes radiated a warmth that drew him in and he noted that her aura was soothing and as if he could entrust everything to her.

"Look at you. You're a lieutenant. You've come this far. You've rose above and proved those naysayers wrong when they said you wouldn't amount to anything. I'm happy for you."

When she had said those words, it's as if she had said it so wholeheartedly he felt it in his soul, and it was a feeling he will never forget.

"Thank you, Frances." 

The carriage came to a stop and James drew open the curtain to see that they have had arrived in their destination. The Hennessy House. Right at the bottom of the porch steps, stood his superior, Admiral William Hennessey. Frances's father. 

Frances bolted out of the carriage with excitement and her father extended his arms out, ready to capture her in a warm embrace. 

"Oh Papa!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him and her father spun her around merrily.

"My sweet Frances. Welcome home." He kissed her forehead.

James tore his gaze from Frances and busied himself with unloading her luggage. He carried her things and was just about to pass them when Admiral Hennessy called his name.

"James! I thank you for escorting my daughter home." 

James stood in attention and stiffly nodded his head. 

"It is an honour, Admiral."

"Oh no need for such formalities tonight! You will join us for dinner won't you James?" 

Frances side glanced at the handsome Lieutenant and eagerly hoped he'd say yes. Oh how much she wanted him to say yes. 

"I wouldn't want to intrude, sir." 

William Hennessy chuckled and shook his head. 

"You wouldn't be intruding,son. It'll be just like old times."

The Hennessy family had their dinner with James and afterwards they found themselves in the drawing room speaking of current happenings or of the past. 

It wasn't as uncomfortable as he'd thought it'd be, in fact, it was Frances's presence and the warm smile she gave him when her parents weren't looking, that made him relax and have the desire to stay longer in her company. 

Mrs.Hennesy caught her daughter up on everything that had happened whilst she was away and James would watch how she'd smile and actively listen to her mother. /She's bloomed so beautifully,/he thought but immediately dismissed it. 

James was given a whiskey by his Admiral and her mother casually brought up the topic of suitors. The subject bringing a blush to Frances's cheeks and piquing his interest. 

"Mother, I've just returned. I don't want to talk of such matters now." She muttered, looking at her hands on her lap. 

“But there are so many young and upright good suitors in London at the moment.” 

"We only want you to be happy." Her father told her. 

"I understand, father. But can’t that wait? I have no desire to be a wife to an absolute stranger." 

“But you don’t know any other young men here. Maybe it is my fault for not letting you out to play with the other children.” Her mother thought out loud and Frances’s eyes widened with worry. 

“It’s alright, mother. It’s not your fault. I do not think my happiness lies with getting married to a man I barely know. My happiness is being with you and father, spending time together as a family.” 

James intently stared at her, concerned and feeling the need to protect her from those suitors her mother spoke of. Why did he feel jealous?

The night went on and they touched on other topics before she announced her tiredness and excused herself to retire to her bedroom. Admiral Hennessy had the guest room ready for James, saying it was late and that they'd be glad to have him in their company for the next few days. 

Feeling he'd be disrespecting his superior for declining, he stayed. Not being able to sleep that night, he wandered the Hennessy manor and found the tranquil library. It's walls stacked up with books probably older than he was and the tall windows allowed the moonlight to shine into the dark room. 

He heard the flick of a page being turned and his eyes immediately snapped to where it came. In the other end of the library, sat by the window seat was Frances with a book on her lap. 

The moon illuminated her features and he still looked at her still not being able to believe that this was the little girl who used to ask him to read Shakespeare to her when he'd visit. 

"You're still awake?" She spoke and he stood upright. Had she known he was there the whole time?

"I'm not that tired." He simply replied and she looked at him, smiled and tilted her head to the empty seat across her, inviting him to sit with her.

Reluctantly, he sat across her, her knees almost touching his. The moonlight both illuminated the two and he looked into her eyes, and believed they sparkled like jewels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Frances reunited again. Years before the events that made James a different man.

“What are you reading?” James asked looking at the open book on her lap. His eyes trying to make out the upside down words on the yellow aged paper. 

“Coriolanus.” 

James softly smiled to himself.

“Shakespeare.” His gaze met hers. 

A small blush came upon her cheeks as she timidly nodded, remembering how she used to ask him to read to her, preferably her favourite Shakespeare works. 

If he mentions it, she knew she’d turn red like a tomato. Frances was fond of him. She always looked forward to his letters when she was away. 

He held out his open palm and she stared at it before placing the book in his hands. His finger brushing hers, the brief and light touch made her heart race. James felt as if touching her was a sin. For to him, she was the purest thing he’s ever known all his life. He was scared of hurting her and even staining her in any way. 

James turned the book so that he was able to scan through the words, pinpointing what part of the play she was in. And as he did, Frances watched the way his brows furrowed as he read, how his blue eyes flickered over each word and how his lips moved as he silently mouthed some of the words. 

“These eyes are not the same I wore in Rome.” James recited softly, his deep voice suiting the line.

“The sorrow that delivers us thus changed  
Makes you think so.” 

He couldn’t resist the grin that escaped on his lips as she spoke the words, knowing it by heart. The line they both shared was an exchange between Coriolanus and his wife, Virgilia. James knew that Coriolanus wasn’t the top of her list of favourite Shakespearean works. She loved the sonnets more than the plays.

“I’ve a lot of time to read Shakespeare in school. They were the only books that I brought with me.” She chuckled tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. “I’ve memorised most of the lines by heart.” 

“It has been many years.”

“Yes it has.” She agreed suddenly look away and out the window that overlooked the dim garden. “In all honesty...” 

His ears perked up at her sweet and soft voice. They were like honey, one can’t get enough of it. 

“I dearly missed you.” 

James didn’t know what to say. He had read her letters while she was away stating that she missed him, but that was when he still saw her as a child and now, it felt different. As if it was an honour to have been in her thoughts all those years.

Noticing his silence, she was quick to change the topic, blushing as she wanted to avoid any awkwardness between them. 

“How long will you stay here with us?” 

“Just tonight. I have duties to attend to on the morrow.” He answered, and she felt disappointed that he would not stay longer. She loved his company but then what if he doesn’t share that same feeling anymore? She has been away for years. 

“I understand.” She nodded. “Will you visit me when you have the time?” She gazed up at him with hope.

How could he say no to that? Frances was a sweet sweet girl and he knew her new image will linger in his mind for the days to come. He doesn’t know how long he’ll last being away from her. Her aura of warmth and comfort, and the way she smiled at him, would have him craving to be in her company everyday. But he felt wrong for doing so. Frances was his superiors daughter, and he was nothing more than a navy man... a carpenter’s son. 

James scolded himself for letting his mind drift to such thoughts. 

“I’ll try, Frances.” He replied. 

She tilted her head slightly as she looked at his expression trying to find some sort of promise from the words and the expression he displayed. 

“I would be rather happy if you visit me. As I enjoy your company. You are after all my dearest friend.” Frances spoke so eloquently, her words slipping out as if they were poetry. 

He heard his heart thump loudly in his ears with how she had given him the honour of being her dearest friend. He had no friends. Just colleagues, acquaintances and his superiors. 

Frances slid off the window seat, the skirt of her night dress shifting and rising a little bit above her knees exposing her bare smooth legs to the cold night air. 

“I’ll head off to sleep now.” She quietly announced patting her skirt down as she now stood, her bare feet touching the soft carpeted floor. 

“It is rather late.” James agreed, closing the book in his hands, placing it on his lap. 

James was taken aback when Frances closed her face a few inches from his, her chocolate brown eyes warmly looking at him. His gaze fell upon her soft pink lips that had the most innocent smile and he was frozen on the spot.

She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in close. Her soft lips kissing cheek. It sent a rush of warmth throughout his body as if he was brought back to life from a cold and horrible dream. 

“Goodnight, James.” She whispered before leaving him alone by the library’s window seat, the moonlight now only shining upon him. 

\---

A few days had passed, James was back on duty and was constantly with Admiral Hennessy, accompanying him to his meetings. And in those meetings, heated arguments on the growing rate of piracy at sea was an imminent problem. His mind would think of these matters but when he found himself blanking out or in deep thought, his mind would wander back to Frances. To that goodnight kiss she had given him that night. It had left him speechless and feeling a new different sensation that he didn’t quite understand. 

Was it wrong for him to see his Admiral’s daughter that way? Why does he feel like he was betraying him or going behind his back? Although his mind fought over these things, Frances would come to mind. Her soft eyes, her shy yet reassuring smile and her smooth but deft hands. How was she occupying his head? Was it sorcery? 

Maybe these feelings were temporary and due to the fact he hadn’t seen her in so long, and to suddenly return all grown up, she was familiar but a complete stranger. He remembered the things she loved and the things she resented, was it all the same now or has it changed over the years? He wanted to find out, he even finds himself wondering when he should visit.

On one cloudy afternoon after being dismissed from his naval duties, he walked through Bond Street, a high end part of town lined with posh restaurants, shops and expensive hotels. He was on his way back to his home, a small space of an apartment but to him it was enough. 

He felt a tug at his sleeve. Frowning he turned and he saw the her. The woman who had consumed his thoughts. 

“James!” She called softly with such delight, 

Does she greet everyone this way with such joy? Or was it only for him? 

“Miss Hennessey.” He formally greeted and she pouted.

“It’s just Frances, James.” She playfully pinched him, making him chuckle. “I’m so glad I bumped into you!” 

“I hadn’t expected to you see you anytime so soon.” James admitted, glancing around them. 

They were surrounded by middle and upperclassmen. He was concerned for Frances’s reputation but she didn’t seem to care about it when she had ever so gently slipped her hand to his arm, linking them together. 

“I was hoping you’d visit me very soon.” She told him as they continued to walk down the street. He felt weary of all the prying eyed around them. “It’s awfully boring without decent company.” 

“And I’m decent company?” 

Frances softly chuckled and looked up at him.

“Always.” 

Which was true. She didn’t really have many close friends since she had left. She considered James to be her closest and only true friend. 

“What are you doing here if I may ask?” James wondered, changing the topic to ignore the flutter of emotions when she had said what she did.

“I just had tea with mothers friends. It was rather boring but the tea and cakes made it bearable. All they could talk about was who to marry me off to.” She sighed at the end, her disapproval obvious. “Marrying someone off is like selling a piece of item to belong to someone else.” 

The sadness in her eyes showed James how fragile she was, especially her heart. A small meek smile formed on her face, her eyes though, still sad. 

“Enough about that. Where are you heading off to?” 

“Home, m’lady.” 

“Oh you must be tired. I shouldn’t keep you for long-“ Frances gasped about to remove her arm from his. 

James didn’t know what took over him but his hand softly held hers, his mind saying he should let her go for how improper this all could be but his instincts told him otherwise. 

“I’ll escort you home.” He offered and her cheeks grew rosier.

She was about to shyly decline but James mind was set.

“I won’t let you go home alone. It’s not safe.” He explained himself, his deep voice laced with honest my and genuine concern. “Knowing you are out there alone, certainly won’t let my mind rest at all.” 

Frances heart beat fast. How is it possible that James words that if were from anyone else, would mean so many things to her? 

“Lead the way, Lieutenant.” She grinned, their arms linked once more. 

As they strolled their way back to the Hennessy house, they spoke about everything they could. He found her light and melodious laughter to be something he found so much beauty and joy in, and to be the source of that beautiful sound felt like an honour. 

Much to his reluctance, he agreed that he’d go into the house with her. It was empty as her father and mother were still out on a dinner she decided to skip out on.

He felt more at ease knowing her parents weren’t around, was he free to express himself? 

They found themselves in the library once more, sat in a corner with several books sprawled around them, but between them was an even bigger book, an atlas.

Frances pointed at Denmark and told Flint of all the old Viking ships the people kept in remembrance of their culture. 

“They said that they made boats that cut through the waves, that’s why they could travel so fast.” Frances told him.

The excitement in her voice in sharing this knowledge with him, made him smile. 

“Father has told me about something going on in New Providence Island.” Frances brought up and James’s ears perked up, the matter that she spoke of piqued his interest.

It was one of the main issues the Navy gossiped about. 

“Is it true?” She looked him in the eyes. “The piracy issue that is going on?” 

James comfortably replied, knowing what is said between them stays between them.

“It is a rising issue.” 

“I see.” 

James kept looking at her lips and he was constantly reminded of how they felt on his cheek. 

“James.” She said his name. How could his name sound so beautiful? 

He looked at her and she bravely leaned close, looking him deep in the eyes.

Frances tried to make out the look in his eyes. Why did he look at her the way he did? Did he still see her as that little girl he once knew? As inappropriate some would find, she hoped he didn’t. 

The proximity of their faces both made them feel this flutter in their chest and James was frozen not sure on what to do. What was she doing? And worst of all, why wasn’t he moving away? 

Her eyes seemed to be searching for something within him. What answers did she seek, he wondered. They also seemed to gaze into him with a softness he couldn’t quite comprehend.

“Frances.” He whispered and a smile formed on her face.

“James.” 

“Frances, I-“

The sound of approaching horse trots made Frances pull away from him, her cheeks glowing a deep red as she stood, and moved herself to the pianoforte.

Her parents arrived and happily greeted James. Admiral Hennessy, warmly invited him as always to the home. James was tense but did not show it because he was hoping the Admiral would not grow suspicious of him and Frances.

That night Frances entertained them with some graceful songs on the pianoforte before retreating to her room to rest. They shared a glimpse of each other and her cheeks grew pink as she turned away and headed out the living room.

“I feel sad for dear Frances.” Mrs. Hennessy confided to James as she had a cup of tea. 

“Why so?” James wondered.

“She doesn’t have much friends here. She’s always left to her own devices and it must be awfully lonely.” 

“I can imagine.” James murmured, not really sure on what to say as he looked at the direction of where she had left. 

“She only ever seems happy when you’re in her company.” Admiral Hennessy added handing a crystal glass of whiskey to him. 

James frowned and hoped the Admiral hadn’t thought of any wrong assumptions between the relationship they had. 

“Visit often, James.” Mrs. Hennessy suggested, her brown eyes soft and warm. “She’s more lively around you. You are her closest friend.” 

“Didn’t she make friends in her boarding school?” James asked curiously, taking a sip of whiskey. The liquid warming up his throat and the warmth spreading through his chest. 

“She has. But she’s not as close to them as she is with you. It’s rather odd but comforting. Its comforting to see that she’s more herself with you.” 

“I think she just needs time to adjust to how things are now here.” Her husband commented. “She’s been gone a very long while. James is one of the things that are so very familiar to her.” 

James felt flattered that Frances’ parents felt this way about him. As if he was a good thing for her. And he wanted to preserve that impression for Frances. 

The Admiral gave him a soft smile. The smile a father would give to his son. He wondered what he had done to deserve such a smile from his admiral. He often wondered if it was pity. 

Whatever it was. James, with every fibre of his being, will protect the the dignity of Hennessy family. 

Especially, Frances. For she was now a woman in this ever changing world.


End file.
